starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lekku
thumb|250px|Tanto los twi'leks (izquierda) como los togrutas (derecha) tenían lekku. los lekku (lek en singular), también conocidos como cabeza-cola, eran apéndices largos y carnosos que sobresalían de la cabeza de todos los twi'leks y togrutas. Las especies mencionadas tenían dos (ocasionalmente cuatro) lekku, mientras que la última lucía tres de ellas. Apariciones *''Darth Maul, Parte II'' *''Darth Maul, Parte III'' *''Darth Maul, Parte IV'' *''Darth Maul, Parte V'' *''Age of Republic - Darth Maul 1'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories Strike Back'' *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part I'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part II'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part III'' *''Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1'' *''Age of Republic - Jango Fett 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part I'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * *''Catalizador: Una Historia de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé'' * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Tres'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''The Clone Wars'': Season Seven *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Los Lores Sith'' * *''Tarkin'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19: Fortress Vader, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20: Fortress Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing, Part I'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Beckett 1'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 7'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * * * * *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' * * * * * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars'' LINE Webtoon *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Chewbacca, Part II'' * * *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 2: Winloss and Nokk'' *''Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 22: The Catastrophe Con, Part III'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 62: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part I'' *''Star Wars 69: Rebels and Rogues, Part II'' *''Star Wars 70: Rebels and Rogues, Part III'' *''Age of Rebellion - Boba Fett 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' * * * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''The Mandalorian Primera Temporada'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Age of Resistance - Poe Dameron 1'' * *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' * * *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' * * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' * *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Galaxy's Edge 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *''Galaxy's Edge 3'' *''Un Golpe del Destino'' * * * * * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Episode III (LEGO Star Wars)'' * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Fuentes * * * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A New Hero'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Anatomía Categoría:Cultura twi'lek